the adventures of cortney the dragon book 3: planet earth
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: when Cortney is told that her parents have been taken captive by X.A.N.A she goes back home to the U.S.A in the city of Chesterfield. can she save her parents with the help of the lyoko warriors?
1. here we go again

THE ADVENTURES OF CORTNEY THE DRAGON BOOK 3: PLANET EARTH, CORTNEY'S HOME WORLD

Chapter 1: here we go again

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

I was lying in my hammock at the factory half asleep; it had been 2 months since X.A.N.A escaped. I then fell out of the hammock as I heard the alarm go off "ow… Jeremy turn the alarm off!" I said as I rubbed my head. "I'm trying." He said as he typed on the keyboard "Cortney, come in do you read me, Cortney?" I heard someone in the computer say. I saw someone's face pop up on screen "Cortney!" it yelled "ah!" Jeremy screamed as he fell out of the chair. I recognized the dragon immediately "Spyro?!" me and tricky said in sync "why have you called Spy?" I asked. "Cortney, I bring bad news… its X.A.N.A he's taken control of your hometown in America." Spyro said "WHAT!" I and the group yelled. "Your parents are nowhere in sight I'm sorry." He said I held my head in despair "Is there anything we can do sir?" Ulrich asked as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Well, I could send a teleporter link to you so you could head to America." Spyro said "you can do that?" Tricky asked "yep, and I'm sending it to you right now." He said. I saw the portal open over at my right "good luck, Spyro out." He said as his face disappeared from the screen "ok here is what were going to do; me, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Tricky, and Aelita will head to my hometown while Jeremy will use the map on the supercomputer to keep track of things." I said. "But the supercomputer will only keep track of what's going on lyoko." Yumi said I rubbed the back of my head "well I might have tinkered with it to where it has the map of the world and will be able to keep track of things just like on lyoko." I said. "Clever little dragon aren't you." Aelita said "guilty as charged." I said with a smile as I walked to the portal "oh I almost forgot here." I said as I took four orbs from my satchel and handed them to the gang. "It will let you be in your lyoko forms here on earth, I made it just for something like this." I said, the orbs lit up and absorbed into their bodies turning them into their lyoko forms. "What about you and Tricky?" Odd asked "I think we can take care of ourselves without our lyoko forms, right bro." I said "that's right." Tricky said "alright then you guys go and I'll contact you when you get there." Jeremy said as he put on the earpiece. And with that we headed through the portal back to my home town.

[A.N] ALRIGHT DONE SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR AND TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP CORTNEY'S PARENTS ARE HUMAN SO SHE WAS ADOPTED, BUT SOON FOUND OUT ABOUT HER TRUE PARENTS BUT SHE STILL SEE'S HER HUMAN PARENTS AS FAMILY, OH AND I STILL NEED HELP WITH AN END THEME SONG FOR THIS BOOK SO READ A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND THINK ABOUT WHAT THE THEME SHOULD BE SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEW OKAY.


	2. destination america

Chapter 2: destination America

CortneyOh you in Einstein, you hear me.I read you loud and clear think you can send us our upgraded that to?well I need something to do in my spare , fine I** He said, I sniffed the air trying to pick up my mom and dad**I smell course you smell smoke there** Odd said *sniff sniff*s coming from the Street**quick Tricky what time is time!ok fine its 7:10 no.t too late.

Chapter 2: destination America

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO.

I stepped out of the portal and my jaw dropped as I took in the mass destruction of the road. "Oh my." Tricky gasped I saw the road was cracked and trees were ether on fire or burned to ash with the nearby buildings completely destroyed. I held my head in despair, but looked up to see Ulrich as he put his hand on my shoulder "we'll find them don't you worry." He said reassuringly I smiled and contacted Jeremy "come in Einstein, you hear me." I said "I read you loud and clear girl." Jeremy said "you think you can send us our vehicles." I asked "you upgraded that to?" Jeremy said shocked "well I need something to do in my spare time." I said. "Alright, fine I'll see what I can do." He said, I sniffed the air trying to pick up my mom and dad's scent until I smelled smoke "I smell smoke." I said "of course you smell smoke there's fire everywhere." Odd said "no, not here…*sniff sniff*… it's coming from the square." I said before I started walking down the road. I picked up a burned metal sign and read it 'Hull Street' and then it hit me "quick Tricky what time is it." I asked "adventure time!" he joked, I face palmed "ok fine its 7:10 pm." He said "on no." I then took off running straight to the square as I followed the smell of burned building hoping I wasn't too late.

[A.N] I WONDER WHERE CORTNEY'S GOING? WE'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. burned dojo

CHAPTER 3: BURNED DOJO

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO, JUST CORTNEY TRICKY AND ANDREA

I stopped as I saw the torched building in front of me. I walked up and dusted off the sign it read 'dong's karate' I ran inside to see most of the walls were burned to ash while a few were still standing. I picked up one of the red belts from the rack and sighed "Cortney!" I heard my brother yell but I ignored him for I was in mourning; I could hear them run inside as I walked to the back of the building. "Cortney, are you crazy you shouldn't run off like that." Ulrich said "what are you my mom." I hissed he then took a step back. I sighed "sorry, I just-…"I stopped, listening to what I thought was whimpering, "Just what?" Ulrich asked "shush." I said putting my paw over his mouth. I then walked into the office to see a young Asian girl, preferably in her teens, looking through the desks. I tilted my head as I recognized the girl "Andrea?" I said as I walked up to her she turned around and looked at me "who are you, how do you know my name?" she asked as she held a singed karate trophy as if she was using it as a weapon. "Whoa, whoa take it easy Andrea it's me Cortney you're bff." I said holding my paws up in defeat "Cortney?" she said studying me "Cortney!" she repeated as she hugged me. "Nice to see you Cortney, but why do you look like that?" she asked "this is the real me Andrea, the human form was just a disguise." I said. I could see in the corner of my eye the gang peeking thru the door. "You can come in." I said "are they friends of yours?" Andrea asked "yeah, guys this is Andrea, Andrea meet Odd Ulrich Aelita Yumi, and my brother Tricky." I said "eh hum." I heard Jeremy trying to get my attention. "and the one the mic is Jeremy." I finished "yes and I do hate to interrupt but X.A.N.A'S minions are coming." Jeremy said "oh that's just great." Tricky said "alright, Aelita you stay with Andrea while the rest of us take care of the welcoming party." I said as I cracked my knuckles. I and the gang walked out of the office to see seven kankrelots enter the building, I snarled as charged at one of them "scorpion strike." I said as my body was incased in venom and I sliced the kankrelot as I did a back flip above it causing it to explode. I could see in the corner of my eye Ulrich was surrounded by three kankrelots "triplicate." He said as he split into three "impact." Two of the Ulrichs said as they stabbed two of the kankrelots causing them to explode while the real Ulrich side-kicked the third into the side of the wall causing it to short circuit. "ow." I cried as a kankrelot shot at me "laser arrow." Odd said as he shot at the kankrelot that fired at me causing it to explode "thanks." I said, Odd gave me thumbs up there were two kankrelots left they turned and ran away "oh no you don't" I said as I grabbed them, I wished they could talk so they could tell me where X.A.N.A was, I just growled as I slammed them into each other causing them to short circuit and explode. "It's safe, you can come out." I sighed. "That was awesome I know not to get on your bad side Cortney." Andrea said I smiled "sorry it took so long but I finally got your vehicles ready." Jeremy said as the vehicles appeared before us. "Hop up." Ulrich said "nah I prefer to fly once awhile." I said as I raised my wings "fair enough." He said before he drove off and winked back at me "oh you're on Stern." I said before I followed him down the road.

[A.N] ALRIGHT, YOU'LL BE SEEING CORTNEY'S PARENTS SOON BUT UNTIL THEN PLEASE REVIUW.


	4. parentnapped

CHAPTER 4: PARENTNAPPED

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

I flew ahead until I was above Ulrich, I could see Andrea riding with him but I didn't mind. I dove down so I was beside them "you know Cortney, I never would have thought you had double life." Andrea said "yeah and there are still some things I still don't know about her." Ulrich said. "well, there are things I can tell while others need to be kept secret." I said Ulrich smiled "oh really." He said I was about to say something when I recognized the road "guys the house is just ahead come on." I said as I started to speed up. "Hurry Cortney there's something going on at the house." Jeremy said "I'm way ahead of you Einstein." I said as I came to a landing. The others came to stop as I walked down the gravel road, my jaw dropped as looked at the destroyed building in front of me and my parents were nowhere to be found.

[A.N] OK SORRY IF IT'S SO SHORT BUT A NEW FIGHT IS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE SO JUST HANG IN THERE AND PLEASE REVIUW.


	5. home sweet home

CHAPTER 5: HOME SWEET HOME

Cortney's pov

"They got to be here, they just got to be!" I said trying to hold back my tears "Cortney, don't worry will find them." Ulrich said trying to calm me down. I couldn't help it any more so I started to cry as he held me I grabbed hold of his shoulders and didn't let go as I buried my face into his chest. I could have sworn I heard the sound of footsteps behind me so I let go of Ulrich and turned around, my eye went wide as I saw a horde of kankrelots walk off with two people tied up that had been knock out. One was a tan skinned woman with blond hair wearing a wildcats Kentucky t-shirt and black jeans, while the one beside her was a darkish skinned man with five-o-clock shadow wearing an army shirt and jeans. "Mom and dad." I whispered my heart filling with hope once more, but I growled as I saw the scyphozoa approach them. "Aelita keep Andrea safe the rest of you, its payback time." I said before me and the gang charged. I jumped and sank my claws into the scyphozoa's head making it screech in pain "comet dash." I said as jumped off and my body burst into flames as I did a corkscrew into the scyphozoa's head making it explodes. "Oh gross!" I said as realized I was covered in its blue guts once the kankrelots saw that the scyphozoa was no more they ran leaving my mom and dad behind. "I don't think so." I said as I charged after the kankrelots I jumped up above them and did a horn dive on top of them causing them to explode. I panted as I shook the remains of the kankrelots and the scyphozoa off of me I looked back to see the gang (including Aelita and Andrea) try to wake my parents up. I walked up to them and helped them out "come on dad time to get up." I said as I shook him and then I had an idea "anybody got a 20 dollar bill?" I asked they looked at me weird but Tricky handed me one "thanks." I said before I waved it in my dad's face. He then started to come to "oh is that a twenty?" he asked before he took it out of my paw "oh what happened?" my mom asked as she stood up "oh yeah and I'm fine thanks for asking." I said. My mom and dad then looked down at me "ah!" my mom screamed as she hid behind dad "hey take it easy it's me Cortney remember I told you about who I really was." I said "Cortney? But you're a human…well at least you were." Mom said. "I thought I told you guys about the real me, you know about me being a dragon and how I risk my butt almost every single day to save the world." I said "yeah, I just thought you lost it." Mom said "and I just ignored you." Dad said. I face palmed myself "These are your parents?!" Ulrich whispered "I know right." I whispered back, dad looked at Ulrich causing him to back away "dad you're scaring him." I said as I got between him and Ulrich. Dad could always sense if me and a guy were close and me and Ulrich were really close "um… I'd like you to meet the gang dad you've already met Ulrich so this is the rest of the gang Yumi, Odd, Aelita and-" "and I'm Jeremy." Jeremy said as he cut me off "yeah and the one on the mic is Jeremy." I said "yes and you might want to go, something big is coming your way." Jeremy said. "Oh what could it be this time?" Andrea asked but she got her question answered when a black fog came out of the woods, it started to take form. it was a man with silver hair wearing a black shirt with black pants and his pupils were replaced with the X.A.N.A symbol. There was only one thought going through my mind right then and there "X.A.N.A."

[A.N] ALRIGHT CLIFFHANGER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT CORTNEY'S PARENTS AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. pushed to far

CHAPTER 6: PUSHED TO FAR.

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO, JUST CORTNEY AND HER PARENTS.

I stepped in front of my parents and growled "stealing someone's parents is low even for you X.A.N.A!" I growled. X.A.N.A smiled "I just wanted to see if you'd come I but expected you to come alone." He said "what do want with my daughter!" dad growled "I want to get rid of that reptile and her friends, and I'll start with someone she holds dear." He said before he vanished and reappeared as he grabbed Ulrich. "No, don't hurt him!" I begged "oh looks like I hit a nerve there. Let's see if I can make you squirm." He threatened as he got ready to choke Ulrich "Cortney!" Ulrich screamed "alright, ok do what you want to me just leave him and the others out of this." I begged. X.A.N.A smiled "alright but I still would love to see you squirm as you watch your boyfriend die." He said as he got ready to kill Ulrich that's when I when I broke and my body was boiling with rage. _

Andrea's pov

I stood there watching as Cortney's body transformed I never knew she could keep this a secret. Her body became more human like except she had a dragon tail with a halo wrapped around the tip of the tail, while her human self had golden eyes and blond hair. She also had two long horns with a halo floating above them; she was wearing a white kimono, with a belt that hid a sword that two sides to it one being demon style and the other being angel style, and wore a glove on her left hand that looked like something the wolverine would have. My jaw dropped when I noticed she also had eagle's feet, Cortney let out a horrific roar and charged at X.A.N.A (at least that's what I thought they called him) and sucker punched him causing him to drop Ulrich in her arms. Ulrich smiled "I always knew you were an angel, but you'll always be my angel." He said I couldn't help but smile at the whole thing Cortney always wanted a good looking guy and it looks like she found one that was perfect for her. Cortney looked back and I saw X.A.N.A get back up Cortney growled and I knew that a great battle was about to take place.

[A.N] ALRIGHT THE FINAL FIGHT IS NEXT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF CORTNEY'S NEW BONE-KNAPPER FORM, PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. final fight

CHAPTER 7: FINAL FIGHT

Cortney's pov

DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

I stood there with my hand on my sword ready to take it out of its sheath as X.A.N.A approached us. "Guys look after mom and dad, I don't want them getting hurt." I said "but what about you honey you'll get hurt." Dad said. Ulrich got in front of my dad "please sir, listen to your daughter she knows best right now." He said I drew my sword as I got into my fighting stance X.A.N.A smiled "you really want to risk your life for them?" he asked I looked back at the gang and smiled "of course I do, I'm their guardian I vowed I would protect them even if it costs me my life I'll do it. So I'll be sure to protect them from you!" I said as charged at him. Me and X.A.N.A clashed and started to dodge each other's attacks I growled as I swinged my sword at him I jumped back and switched my sword to its angel side. The wings on the sword glowed as I attacked; I sliced his chest and sunk my clawed glove into his neck, black smoke poured of his neck out as I jumped back. X.A.N.A dropped to his knees but started to laugh as he stood up 'what he should be dead?!' I thought my eyes wide with fear. The hole where I had stabbed him was gone as if it was never there my fear disappeared as I growled "that's it no more playing around." I growled as I got ready to attack. I jumped and lunged at X.A.N.A feet first "feet of fury!" I kicked X.A.N.A in the chest over and over rapidly until he collapsed "thunder blade!" I raised my sword to the sky as a thunder struck it. I threw my sword at X.A.N.A electricity surged through his body as it collided with him, my sword returned to me as walked up to him 'time to finish it.' I thought. "In the name of God in heaven I banish you to the deepest pits of hell!" I roared as I charged at him "God's wrath!" my sword started to glow as I jumped and lunged at X.A.N.A I closed my eyes as I sunk my sword into his chest. Smoke started to surround us in a giant blast, I opened my eyes and panted as walked out of the smoke I knew that I rose up victorious as the gang cheered I smiled knowing it was finally over.

[A.N] DONE FINALLY, NOW THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT SO PLEASE REVIUW.


	8. parting is sweet sorrow

CHAPTER 8: PARTING IS SWEET SORROW

Cortney's pov

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO.

I panted as I reverted back to my normal form the gang surrounded me as I collapsed in exhaustion. "Cortney, are you ok?" Andrea asked "yeah…I'm… fine…don't worry." I said between breaths "there's no sign of X.A.N.A anywhere on the map he's gone." Jeremy said. I knew what that meant it meant they had to leave I knew this day would come "alright, Tricky tell Jeremy how to open a portal back home." I said Tricky nodded and got to work "I guess this is goodbye huh." Ulrich said "yeah." I sighed. "Wait, won't you be able to see them again?" mom asked I sighed "no I won't, that's what happens when my job is done it's bye-bye." I said "Cortney I had no idea, if I knew I would have comforted you more, I'm sorry." My mom said "its ok, better late than never right." I said my mom and dad always never showed me any respect all they did was torture me, talk about child abuse or in my case dragon abuse, but maybe now they think otherwise. "Alright, the link is set I'm sending the portal now." Jeremy said I looked behind me to see the portal appear "Ulrich." I said Ulrich looked back causing the others to look back as well. I looked at dad to see him scowling at me but motioned me to continue "I'm going to miss you, I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you." I said Ulrich smiled and hugged me before I kissed him. I could see my mom and Tricky hold my dad back the kiss lasted a few minutes until I had to breathe Ulrich smiled as he and others walked through the portal back home and as it closed I tried to communicate with Jeremy. "hey Einstein you read me… hey, Jeremy…" there was no answer I knew that I lost contact with them I knelt my head down as I started to cry knowing I won't see them ever again, but I knew deep down that they are safe and the no longer need my protection.

THE END

[A.N] WOW I CAN'T BELIVE THIS STORY IS OVER BUT SORRY IF THE ENDING WAS SO SAD, BUT JUST BECAUSE THE LYOKO WARIORS ARE GONE DOESENT MEAN CORTNEY'S ADVENTURE ENDS THE NEXT BOOK WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY PRETTY SOON.

THE ADVENTURES OF CORTNEY THE DRAGON BOOK 3: PLANET EARTH END THEME: IT'S TIME BY: IMAGINE DRAGONS

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am


End file.
